¿ Quien es ese ganso?
by La loca chora
Summary: Eli es un super amable y atento a su amiga, Trixie, pero ¿que le pasara a Eli si ella esta interesa en cierto actor?


**¿Quién es ese ganso?**

**(Esta es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas.)**

-¿Quién es ese ganso? –le preguntó Eli a su amiga, no bien ella desenrolló el gran póster que le acababa de regalar una compañera de grado.

-Dame las chinches y no preguntes estupideces.

Trixie se subió a una silla y extendió el pliego sobre una de las paredes de su dormitorio. El rostro sonriente de su actor de cine favorito ocupó, entonces, toda su atención.

-Ah... –suspiró embelesada. -¡Qué pelo!

-Bah... Teñido seguramente –dijo Eli.

-¡Qué dientes parejos! ¡Y tan blancos!

-Postizos.

Trixie se fastidió:

-¡Lo único que falta es que digas que tiene ojos de vidrio! ¿Me vas a alcanzar esas chinches o no?

A desgano, Eli se las alcanzó una por una, mientras comparaba mentalmente su propia apariencia con la de ese galán que había ganado el corazón de su amiga. Los celos lo torturaban. "Ese ganso" era castaño, peli-lacio y, para colmo, un hombre. Él, moreno, de pelo Negro-Azulado y apenas un muchacho de once años.

-Trixie nunca va a fijarse en mí, embobada como está con ese... ese... ¿Cómo se llamaría su rival?

-¿Quién es ese ganso, Trixie?

Fueron Dana y Pili las que contestaron a dúo, irrumpiendo en la habitación y parándose ante el póster con la misma expresión fascinada que tenía Trixie.

-¡Mack Jackson! ¡Mack Jackson!

-Vamos al comedor; tengo que apagar las velas –dijo Trixie, y abandonó el dormitorio. Sus dos amigas la siguieron de inmediato. Eli permaneció aún unos instantes, mirando con rabia a ése del que ni le importaba recordar el nombre. Ya iba a dirigirse él también hacia la sala cuando, sobre el escritorio de Trixie y casi confundida entre las escolares, descubrió aquella carpeta: forrada con recortes de diferentes revistas, multiplicaba hasta el hartazgo la cara de Mack Jackson. Hasta el hartazgo de Eli, por supuesto, porque era evidente que Trixie sentía una gran atracción por ese actor: ¿Cómo explicar, si no, que a lo largo de diez páginas (como Eli mismo comprobó fastidiado al hojearla) hubiera pegado tantas fotografías? Mack Jackson de frente, de perfil, serio, displicente, con sombrero tejano, descalzo, de blue-jeans, sonriente, durante el rodaje de alguna película, con impecable smoking, fumando un habano... En fin, "¡Mack Jackson hasta en la sopa!" se dijo Eli. Cerró la carpeta con fuerza, como si con ese gesto pudiera hacer desaparecer el objeto de su malestar, de sus profundos y no confesados celos.

Cuando llegó a la sala, todos estaban cantando el "Feliz Cumpleaños". Alguien apagó las luces. Su familia y sus compañeros aplaudieron. Enseguida, uno por uno se le acercaron para felicitarla. Cuando Eli se decidió a hacer lo mismo, estaba tan cohibido que se llevó la mesa por delante. Copas y botellas tintinearon levemente.

-¡Maldita timidez! –pensó Eli. -¡Menos mal que no se volcó nada! Y sobreponiéndose a lo que él se le antojaba un papelón, se aproximó a Trixie y le dio un beso. -Tendré que esperar hasta abril del año que viene para volver a tener esta oportunidad... –pensó, algo acongojado.

Las mejillas le ardían.

Durante los días que siguieron a la fiesta, Eli trató de demostrar un total desinterés hacia Trixie. Aprovechaba los recreos para jugar y pavonearse con otras chicas. Era el plan que se había propuesto para lograr atraer la atención de Trixie:

- Que se crea que ella no me gusta.

Pero no resultó. Todo fue peor para él. El tiempo pasaba, la chica ni siquiera acusaba recibo de su aparente falta de interés y a Eli no le quedó más remedio que volver a acercársele como siempre. La relación entre ambos pesaba a punto de desarrancarse en la pura nada. Entonces se le ocurrió encarar la situación de otro modo. – Aun que hacer esto me revuelva las tripas –se decía Eli cada fin de semana cuando, tijera en mano, revisaba las revistas de su mamá y de sus tías a la pesca de alguna foto de Mack Jackson.

Lo hacía en secreto, qué duda cabe. De lo contrario, ¿qué iban a suponer en su casa si lo sorprendían coleccionando imágenes de "ese ganso"?

Ah... ¡Los sacrificios de los que es capaz un corazón deslumbrado!

Y allá iba Eli, con los recortes cuidadosamente ocultos dentro del forro del libro de lectura, a la espera del primer recreo de cada lunes.

Entonces, se los entregaba a Trixie. Así, durante casi todo el año escolar.

En octubre, y gracias a su colaboración, el álbum de su amiga había aumentado de volumen tremendamente, a la par que aumentaban sus celos. Sin embargo, Eli se esforzaba por mantenerlos en silencio. No iba a estropearlo todo justo cuando Trixie parecía cobrarle cada vez más simpatía... Debido a que Mack Jackson... y bueno... lo cierto era que entre la niña y él existía ahora un vínculo más sólido que antes.

Hasta que una tarde de principios de noviembre…

Estaban en casa de Trixie. Un deber que tenían que realizar en equipo los había llevado a reunirse allí. También se encontraban Dana, Twist y Mario. Eli terminaba de colorear el contorno del enorme mapa que habían dibujado. Twist preparaba las últimas fichas. Dana y Mario buscaban palabras en el diccionario. Trixie concluyó de pasar en limpio el informe para Geografía que a causa de su buena letra, le había correspondido transcribir. Aprovechó entonces la pausa que se le presentaba mientras los demás finalizaban sus tareas, dejó el sitio que ocupaba alrededor de la mesa y salió de la habitación anticipándoles una sorpresa.

Cuando volvió, cargaba algo entre sus manos, escondidas tras la espalda.

-¡Un momento, chicos! –les dijo. -¡Quiero que vean el fantástico álbum que armamos Eli y yo!

De inmediato, Dana lo acaparó, encantada al ver que se trataba de Mack Jackson, mientras Twist y Mario se intercambiaban risueñas guiñadas y miraban, burlones, la cara colorada de Eli.

-¿Pero qué se creen? ¡A mí me importa un pepino ese ganso!

-¿Cómo? –Reaccionó Trixie-. ¿Quién me ayudó a coleccionar las fotos de Mack Jackson? ¿Quién, eh?

Y afirmó con seguridad:

-A Eli le gusta tanto como a mí .¿Te dará vergüenza admitirlo, no?

Trixie estaba enojada. No se le había ocurrido pensar que su amigo había hecho todo eso guiado únicamente por las ganas de complacerla, de estar con ella durante más tiempo y con el propósito de que tuviera un motivo poderoso para aceptarlo, para sentir simpatía por él. ¡Ah, qué confusión! Y, encima, el pobre debía ahora aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros:

-Si te hubieras enloquecido por Babosa Net... Pero que se te dé por Mack Jackson, pibe... ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado!

No. Eli no pudo soportar más la tensión. Toda la paciencia que había acumulado durante esos largos meses le estalló dentro. En un impulso de rabia le arrebató el álbum a Dana y trató de partirlo en dos. ¡Vaya! Aquello parecía la guía telefónica y él no era "Súper fuerte".

Trixie forcejeaba para recuperarlo intacto, cuando Eli logró rasgar algunas hojas. Enseguida, arrojó la odiada carpeta al suelo. ¡Al demonio Mack Jackson! –gritó. Y envalentonado por el repentino coraje que le permitía el despecho agregó:

-¡A mí me gustaba Trixie! ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no es más que una tonta, siempre suspirando por un hombre de papel! Dirigiéndose a ella recalcó:

-Me gustabas, ¿entendiste? Me Gus-Ta-Vas.

La chica se puso a llorar. Eli dejó su portafolio, sus crayones desparramados, el mapa a medio colorear y se fue a su casa.

No nos engañemos: él también tenía ganas de llorar.

Al rato, Dana, Twist y Mario se despidieron de Trixie. Con una discreción asombrosa para sus pocos años, no le dijeron ninguna tontería y respetaron su llanto. Porque ella seguía de rodillas sobre el libro de recortes y lagrimeando en silencio, con el álbum descuajaringado a medio metro de distancia.

Esa noche, mientras pegaba las partes rotas de las fotografías, Trixie advirtió – de pronto- que Eli tenía razón: aquellos ojos eran hermosos, sin duda, pero de papel; de papel eran sus miradas y de papel, también de puro papel, toda su presencia. Entonces recordó los cercanos, afectuosos y reales ojos de Eli, ésos que sí podían devolverle las miradas. Y más tarde, cuando se durmió, fueron los ojos de Eli los que se abrieron, por primera vez, en sus más dulces sueños.

**Espero sus reviews…XD.**


End file.
